


And You Made It This Way

by Lairen_Hay



Series: You Grew Up This Way, But They Are Still Your Actions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I kinda had a steam of conscience and this came out, Mental Illness, POV Second Person, Poetry, Vague depiction of Abuse, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay
Summary: Please read the tags.
Series: You Grew Up This Way, But They Are Still Your Actions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954888
Kudos: 1
Collections: OC-tober





	And You Made It This Way

It is dark in your room but it's the middle of the day. 

You have made it this way. 

You lay in your bed thinking about the time you waste. 

And you made it that way. 

You lay down in bed with your hand out. 

And it touches the ground. 

The carpet is the only thing you feel when it brushes your fingers. 

And your hand touches the ground. 

It is dark under your bed; has been since you were a kid. 

They had made it that way. 

Darkness is comforting when it's inside and out. 

And they had made it that way. 

And with that comfort a monster slips out. 

It touches the ground. 

It grabs your hand pulls you down. 

And it makes you touch the ground. 

You can't this feeling. 

And you made it this way. 

It's too much feeling. 

And they made it this way. 

You hear a clash, a clatter, a sound. 

You see broken glass and blood on the ground. 

You hear a cry for help. 

And you made it this way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I kinda made this in a steam of consciousness. That being said it's OC-tober so I'm going take this OC and I'm going to give them a lot of therapy and an arc for this month. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! You can find @lairen-hay on Tumblr!


End file.
